A Yaoi of Knuckles and Tails Story
by DMLD96
Summary: Knuckles the Echinda and Miles "Tails" Prower are boyfriend and boyfriend, living thier lives on  technically, near  the island of Knux's birth place. Here's a yaoi that I wrote for one of my favorite couples. Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

Warning: This story may contain the following: sex, violence, "inappropriate" language, adult situations, and so forth. For those of you who can't handle sex or can't read the sex parts for certain reasons, I will place a "lemon beginning" warning before it and a "lemon finished" after it so you may enjoy the story without sexual intercourse. T

(My) (Legal/legal) usage oath (of character(s)): I do not own any of these characters unless noted. They belong to their rightful creator(s) and/or owner(s); I am just using them as marionettes for the play of words that I shall present and you (may) read.

(My) (Legal/legal) usage oath (of libretto(s)): I do not own any of these lyrics unless noted. They belong to their rightful creator(s) and/or owner(s); I am just using them for this submission.

I urge that you rate this (highly) and that you copy and paste this into Word, Notepad, or whatever you have, so you may read it on your personal/non-personal agenda wherever you can. Also, I would like to apologize now for any error(s) in this disclaimer and in the story and afterward. Sorry for any tribulation(s).


	2. Two Guys, a Bed, and Some Anal Lube

Chapter Explanation(s)/Note(s)/Clarification(s): Uh, so basically this is my second fanfiction, the one after the soon-to-be published Knuckles and Guntz yaoi. I didn't really feel good when I made this so I might change it up later. Leave me a message if you think I should improve. Chapter two will come in less then a month, so don't worry you Knukails fans (huge fan right here!). Right now it's one fourty-seven A.M. (CDT) on April six, so yeah, should be less than a month. I made it already, but I'm going to scrap that and rewrite a new one. Make it more emotional wise so you can get the full affect of love and sex. (I'm a romantic.) So, I'll shut up now so you can enjoy. Thanks for reading, don't get your keyboard sticky guys!

(I need to redo this story... I used a thesaurus on a Macintosh on word... =w=; Not... the smartest thing to do... :/)

**LEMON WARNING! WHOLE CHAPTER! SKIP TO CHAPTER TWO IF YOU CAN'T READ SEX STUFF!**

Chapter One:

Two Guys, a Bed, and Some Anal Lube

Current Scenery: Two lovers lie undressed, one red of coat; one yellow of fur, on top of a king-sized bed. It's one of the rooms in their domicile. This area, besides a bed, has a potted plant, a television, a night stand with an alarm clock placed on apex, a stand for the T.V., a wall mirror about six and half feet from the floor up, a smoke detector, and a minority of additional possessions. The room is attached to the kitchen. They are in the mixed of consummation.

Author's Perspective

He took his time, circumspectly licking every angle of the two-tailed protagonist's sheath, his sword getting ready to become positioned in it after lubrication. "Tails" treasured the feel of the tongue playing with his rectum.

"Hold on," Knuckles said tenderly in the mix of passion. "Tails" knew what was coming, and what was about to cum in a diminutive moment. He braced for contact as Knuckles was going to let his ship harbor in the kitsune's port.

"J-Just hurry up… p-please!" Miles said prepared for a good humping. He would act in a manner that was innocent and deviant at the same time, knowing what to do in the bed, how to please, but he always tempted Knux with an innocent demeanor, such a combination could not be resisted by nearly everyone. The red hero propel his cock in to Prower's cavern and start thrusting forward unhurriedly. As he prolongs he hear moans from a slightly discomforted fox. Faster, and faster, and faster, gaining slight momentum with each hump. A few minutes wondered by like only some seconds while the guardian had his hand tending to his fucked one's member. For some reason, he always felt a little proud that the amethyst eyed protagonist was bigger than the sapphire eyed hero, even though he believed that length wasn't of importance (but he doesn't mind having a big girth in him). He slowly felt his climax coming, but it's still a ways off.

Miles' Perspective

Hurry up you red bastard! It hurts like hell, but it feels so great. I don't stick something as big as yours like that in you (lamentably). I feel the affection of his ungloved hand going up and down, up and down, up and down my hardened lipstick.

"Ah!" I let out insignificant noise at long last. My inhalation has turned a little bit heavier and louder as he cared for my Aaron's arm and humping my anus.

Author's Perspective

The warmth from each one another furry bodies develops and increases until they could hardly stand it; but they both want more. Providentially, they gotten used to the phenomenon.

Miles' Perspective

Oh… yes, yes! More, I want more. Please go more rapidly. I found myself playing with my now erect nipple with my right hand and merely holding myself up on my left hand and both of my knees. Faster, faster! Give me all you got…!

Knuckles' Perspective

Ah… Ah… I respire kind of heavily as I go faster. Propulsions become harder, and harder, and harder, and harder, and harder! I don't care if it hurts him; I yearn for more! More, damn it, more! I'm gonna… I'm almost… finished…! I'm going faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, and faster, and I detonate! My complete cargo gushing out into him, while that's happening I begin to slow down progressively, except for my hand, still attending to my lover's doniker.

Miles' Perspective

Ah-h-h…! The warm fluid goes up my anus while he keeps on providing me a hand job! I'm almost there, almost there, almost there! J-Just a-a t-t-tiny b-bit more, p-pleeease! Ah, ah, ah, ah, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I orgasm as I'm panting heavily, I am still fiddling with my nip a little bit. I feel his warm, furry hand come off of me. I feel a wet tongue in my ass replacing my red-cutie's schlong. (Did really just call him "red-cutie"?)

Knuckles' Perspective

I decide to clean his bosco boulevard a tiny bit when I removed my lamp of life. I tasted a little jism and licked my hand where the twin-tailed fox exploded, though most of his love brew fell on our bed.

Author's Perspective

The lovers crawled to a side of the bed, close together, the warmth being a lovely embrace. They cuddled intimately; Prower ceased play with his nipples.

Knuckles' Perspective

I feel a little fatigued. I began to fall in to a deep slumber.

"G… Good night…" I said exhausted.

Miles' Perspective

"Good night," I said, "I love you…" I ended up whispering to myself, too tired to talk. I want to sleep, and so I shall, in my guardian's arms.

Chapter One:

Two Guys, a Bed, and Some Anal Lube

END


	3. Final Update, The End

So, yeah... Late as hell aren't I? Well, what happened was that my flash drive with all the stories got jacked and I lost my stories, plus I been swamped with school work and stuff, so I'll make sure to do it soon.

Updates: So it's going to be "Tails" for the compilation and for the KnuxXMiles there is going to be a little prelude before Miles gets to lead a he's a little more... rough and takes a little less precaution in make sure he's okay. Don't worry, it turns out fantastic for both parties, but with a lil' warning from the Knux at the end.

Another Update: So guess what? Well, I had my flash drive in the computer at home. The second and third chapter were ready to be uploaded, but first I had to save them and make a few changes. I went out of the room, since everything was noisy as hell at the time and I needed a little space to walk around... I went downstairs and fell asleep on a bed I set up alongside with my father for my father. My dad, instead of waking me up so he can sleep on his bed, decided to sleep in my room. He said my flash drive was making light, so he yanked out my flash drive and turned off my computer. Doing that, he corrupted all my flash drive files, and that included the two chapters for my story. I should get the chapters uploaded by sometime later, hopefully.

Final Edit: I don't think I'm going to continue this. Thanks for reading, but, yeah... I see nothing to be accomplished and finally ending this once and for all, moving on to other stuff.

Thanks for reading! Check out my other work~


End file.
